


right here, right now

by mochis



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Teacher AU, but not? teacher au, good end teacher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Lio hid half of his face with one hand, groaning, “It was just acrush.You didn’t even notice I was in your class half the time.”“So you’ve liked me for…” Galo paused, doing the math in his head. "5 years? 5wholeyears?”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	right here, right now

**Author's Note:**

> sumn short. if u recognized the title from high school musical, no u didnt

“So you’ve liked me since high school?” Galo asked in between kisses. 

Lio wanted to sigh in frustration, but settled for nipping at his bottom lip hard enough for him to say  _ ow!  _ “We’re not talking about this now.”

Galo pressed a kiss to his cheek, then his nose. “You shouldn’t have brought it up, then. Now I’m curious.”

“Curious enough to stop and have a discussion?” Lio turned his head just as Galo was about to peck his lips, winding up with a kiss pressed to his other cheek. 

“Duh, ‘course not.” He moved on to Lio’s neck, mouthing at the warm skin and grinning when Lio shivered under him. “But we can multitask.”

Lio was not in the mood to dredge up the past— because, honestly, who the hell  _ liked  _ talking about high school?— but he wasn’t the most strong-willed when up against Galo. Not since he was 18, at least. He hid half of his face with one hand, groaning, “It was just a  _ crush _ . You didn’t even notice I was in your class half the time.” 

“So you’ve liked me for…” Galo had to pause his kisses while he did the math, sitting up with wide eyes. “5 years? 5 whole  _ years?”  _

“Why did that take you so long to add..?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me when I was still your teacher?”

Lio sat up as well, rolling his eyes. “Right, because  _ that _ wouldn’t make you feel  _ insanely  _ uncomfortable. And could you imagine if rumors got out? You would have been fired before spring break.”

Galo rubbed the back of his neck, laughing lightly. “I guess you’re right. On both things.” Though he was quick to add, taking Lio’s hand in his, “But I  _ did _ notice you in class! You had the highest grade by the end of the semester, I remember that.”

“To  _ impress  _ you, dummy,” Lio laughed, pulling Galo back on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, “And I think it’d take more effort to fail gym than it would to pass.” 

_“Technically,_ it was physical education and health,” The man scoffed, “Not just ‘gym’. Seriously, I went to school for this.”

Lio remembered him saying that back on his first day, freshly hired and  _ way  _ too enthusiastic for an 8 am class period. It made him laugh then, even when nobody else did, and it  _ still  _ made him laugh. 

And Galo was  _ still  _ too enthusiastic at 8 am, five years later. 

“You’re just as dorky as you were back then, too.” Lio murmured, leaning up to kiss him again, slowly. He always imagined what it would feel like to kiss him, what it would feel like to touch him not as a student, but just as himself. Without the guilt and constant questioning of his identity, without assuring himself it was just a “phase”. 

Lio hated talking about high school, but he did learn a lot about himself. He had his dopey gym teacher to thank for that, years later.

“I still can’t believe this is real.” Lio muttered, hands cupping Galo’s face. “I’m waiting to just— wake up, and I’ll be 18 again, late for homeroom or something.”

“Even if it wasn’t real, I think we’d still get together at some point.” 

“Even I was some creepy kid who couldn’t take a hint?” 

“I mean, you’d be a cute stalker,” Galo said, drawing another bubble of laughter out of Lio. “But yeah, hard pass.” 

Lio hooked a leg around Galo’s waist when his laughter subsided, sliding his hands down his chest. “Okay, now that we’ve talked about my dumb crush, can we get back to what we were  _ going _ to do earlier?” 

“Absolutely,” He leaned down before suddenly stopping halfway to Lio’s lips, sitting back up again. “Oh, wait—”

“What  _ now?”  _ Lio sighed, letting his leg fall flat against the mattress with a  _ plop.  _

“I can get my track uniform. The older one, when you were a student.”

Lio sat up on his elbows to stare at Galo. He swallowed hard before asking, “What… what about your glasses? Your lanyard ID?” 

“You fuckin’ perv,” Galo laughed, poking Lio’s side. “Sure. The whole gym teacher, just for you.” 

Lio hid his face with his hands. “I don’t deserve you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> basically uhhh what if instead of creepy incel student lio he never talked abt his crush on galo and instead they start dating when galo reaches out to him when he was in college/graduates college


End file.
